Borneo Anacondas
The Borneo Anacondas are the titular main antagonists of the 2004 adventure-horror film Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid. Their vocal sound effects were provided by Kirke Godfrey. Description The Borneo Anacondas are large snakes from Borneo who consumed preys that consumed "blood orchid", a flower that extends lifespans. Therefore, they kept growing for their entire life and became gigantic. The females are much larger than the males. Aside expanded lifespan, they are much faster, stronger and more agile than both normal anacondas and Amazon giant anacondas. They also have a great intelligence for animals and a highly aggressive behavior. Like the rest of anacondas in the film series, they possessed super strengths and slightly different physiology as aside enhanced strength and agility, they able to devouring prey less than 5 second and able to digest large preys around few hours. History At the beginning of the film, a Borneo Anaconda attacks a native hunter in the jungle. He manages to flee, but he then falls into a river below and is dragged underwater by another Anaconda. Some times later, dozens of male Anacondas come out of their territories during a mating season to find a female in her pit. However, a team of pharmaceutical researchers consisting of Dr. Jack Byron, Gordon Mitchell, Sam Rogers, Gail Stern, Cole Burris, Dr. Ben Douglas, and their guides Bill Johnson and Tran Wu, comes simultaneously in the area to search the "blood orchid". During a night, a male anaconda encounters Bill's pet monkey Kong and pursues him, but the monkey manages to escape. The following morning, one of the anacondas finds a crocodile's carcass and eat it. The next day, a snake attacks the team and kills Ben, but the others flee away. Later, another anaconda also attacks Bill's friend John Livingston on his boat and devours him. The remaining team members arrive to a nearby deserted village, but there an anaconda devours alive Gordon, who has been paralyzed by Jack with a venomous spider shortly before. They then go into the jungle and are attacked by another anaconda, who manages to eat Tran underwater before being killed by Sam. A second one appears soon after and captures Cole, but Bill successfully kills the snake with his knife. The team later finds the blood orchids above the pit where the male anacondas are mating with the female. Jack obliges Sam to retrieve the orchids, but after she did it the backpack containing the orchids falls into the pit and Jack is paralysed by his spider while trying to seize it, causing him to fall into the pit and be devoured by the snakes. However, the female anaconda then attacks the other team members, but Gail tricks her into biting a fuel container and Cole shoots it with a flare, causing a chain reaction that kills all the anacondas. Victims *Lopak Hunter - Crushing Asphyxiation/Crushing: got coiled around by the anaconda and got constricted to death by Anaconda *Tiger - Crushing Asphyxiation/Crushing: got coiled around by the anaconda and got constricted to death by Anaconda *Lead Lopak Hunter - Crushing Asphyxiation/Crushing: got coiled around by the anaconda and got constricted to death, dragged into the water by Anaconda *Borneo Crocodile - Eaten by Anaconda *Dr. Ben Douglas - Crushing Asphyxiation/Crushing: got coiled around by the anaconda and got constricted to death, dragged into the water by Anaconda *John Livingston - Crushing Asphyxiation/Crushing: got coiled around by the anaconda and got constricted to death by Anaconda *Gordon Mitchell - Crushing Asphyxiation/Crushing: got coiled around by the anaconda and got constricted to death by Anaconda *Tran Wu - Crushing Asphyxiation/Crushing: got coiled around by the anaconda and got constricted to death, dragged into the water by Anaconda *Dr. Jack Byron - Crushing Asphyxiation/Crushing: got coiled around by the anaconda and got constricted to death, dragged into the water by Anaconda Gallery Anaconda3.png anaconda2.png anaconda1.png anaconda4.png Trivia *In real life, Anacondas are not present in Borneo as they actually native of South America. There is no explanation how Borneo anacondas come to being either. **Also, in real life, large constrictor snakes that are native in Borneo do exist, but only came from python species. Navigation Category:Animals Category:Predator Category:Immortals Category:Man-Eaters Category:Hostile Species Category:Titular Category:Anaconda & Lake Placid Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Amoral Category:Mute Category:Female Category:Stalkers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Giant Category:Monsters Category:Deceased